


Original Character Faceclaims for 'Take Me to Church'

by andi599



Series: Take Me to Church [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andi599/pseuds/andi599
Summary: OC faceclaims for my fic  'Take Me to Church'. All canon TW character have the same appearance as in the show. This is simply for any original characters/ OC Hales I have.





	

**Author's Note:**

> While Laura is not an original character of mine I'm still going to post a pic of what the fandom likes to think she looks like.

**Elise Noel**

****

**Age:24**

**Species: Reaper-Witch**

**Other Infor: Has a Bachelor's in Mythology, works freelance for the supernatural community**

 

**Kian Draghici**

****

**Age: 33**

**Species: Angel-Vampire**

**Other Info: Recently moved to Beacon Hills into his boyfriend, Peter Hale's home, used to work as a bartender in his father's bar 'Blood and Fire'**

 

**Anthony Hale**

****

**Age: 22**

**Species: Beta Werewolf**

**Other Info: Currently Attending BH Community College as Senior, younger brother to Derek and Laura Hale, older brother to Cora**

 

**Laura Hale**

****

**Age: 28**

**Species: Beta Werewolf**

**Other Info: Oldest child to Talia and Joseph Hale, runs 'Half-Moon Brew' coffee cafe', will inherit the alpha title one day when Talia retires**

 

**Joseph Hale**

****

**Age: 55**

**Species: Beta Werewolf**

**Other Info: Works on Beacon Hills City Council, Father to Laura, Anthony, Derek and Cora, husband to Talia Hale**


End file.
